La cousine d'Adrien
by Crazy Av
Summary: Tu es le héros qui sauve Paris avec Ladybug c'est ça ? dit t'elle doucement
1. Chapter 1

**Hey hey hey x) me revoilà avec un Os et un oc x) qui sera la cousine d'Adrien par ce que j'assume que même si nous ne voyions pas la famille de son père ni de sa mère on peu supposer qu'il en possède une du moins se n'est qu'une supposition de ma part nous verrons bien dans la saison 2 de Ml ^^**

* * *

Les vacances de pâques débutait et le jeune Agreste avait la joie d'avoir la compagnie de sa cousine, le père du jeune mannequin ayant jugé que la jeune fille qui était de la famille de sa femme disparue ne pouvait que faire du bien à son fils.

-Ad ?demanda une voix féminine toquant à la porte du jeune blond aux cheveux d'or, ce dernier ne répondant pas. Ad ?je voulais te passer les photos que j'avais de Lady….bug..fit t'elle voyant que son cousin n'était visiblement pas là,se gosse me tuera,soupira t'elle. Bon, attendons le, fit t'elle en s'asseyant sur le canapé d'Adrien.

Celui-ci arrivant quelque secondes plus tard depuis sa salle de bain.

-Tu prenais une douche j'imagine ?sourit t'elle, son sourire plein de sous-entendu. Cela ne faisait même pas 4 jours,que la cousine d'Adrien avait remarquée les absences suspecte du jeune homme.

-Heu heuuu oui ! oui c'est ça ! ce défendit t'il

-Alors explique-moi comment tu fais pour t'habiller aussi vite ?

-Sophie, je..heum..comment dire..dit t'il cherchant ses mots

-Tu es le héros qui sauve Paris avec Ladybug c'est ça ? dit t'elle doucement

-Quoi ?! mais..mais…mais…qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça ?!paniqua t'il.

-La petite blessure sur ton front caché par ta mèche, tu l'as remets souvent en place. Mais rassures toi, je garderais ton secret fit t'elle avec un clin d'œil.

-Soph..c'est vraie ?

-On peu lui faire confiance,ajouta Plagg sortant de la veste du blond,le petit kwami ayant la capacité de lire dans le cœur des gens.

-Plagg..soupira le jeune homme,bon si tu le dis,je te crois. Adrien faisant confiance en son ami.

-Merci,Plagg.

-Soph, tu parlais de Ladybug nan ?

-Oui,je disais que j'avais des photos de Ladybug

-C'est vrai! Comment tu as fais ?

-On va dire que j'ai croisée LadyBug sur les toits de Paris.

-Quelle chance, elle est si belle si merveilleuse, je l'admire tant, si tu savais. En tant que Chat noir, elle me repousse,mais elle est aussi mon amie et ma partenaire tandis se que quand je suis Adrien, je ne la vois pas énormément et je ne peux que voir Ladybug en chat noir.

-Tu es amoureux d'elle n'est ce pas ?

-Oui,je le suis,j'ai essayé de lui dire mes sentiments..mais j'ai tellement peur de la perdre..que je ne sois pas assez bien pour elle, que je sois trop simple…qu'elle ne veuille pas de moi, ou qu'elle en aime un autre !

-Ad, calme toi, je comprends parfaitement ce que tu veux dire, j'ai aussi connu ça, mais au final ça vaut le coup de lui dire tes sentiments et peu être qui tu es réellement, ici. Finit-elle en posant sa main sur le torse de son cousin à l'emplacement de son cœur. Oui c'est simple, mais à chercher à être quelqu'un d'autre tu risques de te perdre toi-même.

-Soph…oui tu as raison ! je dois lui dire !

-A la bonne heure !Bon va vite voir Ladybug et dit lui tes sentiments pour elle

-Maintenant ?!

-Et pourquoi pas ?sourit t'elle

-Je le ferais se soir pendant notre patrouille dans Paris.

-Je te dis merde alors ,ria t'elle soigne ton entré en scène.

-Compte sur moi Soph,dit t'il avec un merveilleux sourire. Je serais puuurfect

* * *

 **Et voilàààààààà x) oui je sais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire un jeu de mots avec Adrien je ferais une suite x) mets petits doigts on écrit cet os tout seul ça coulait de source pour moi ^^ dites moi se que vous en pensez dans les reviews ça fait toujours plaisir,et vous aurez une version relu par Azurill01**

 **Et la capacité de lire dans le cœur des gens de Plagg est de mon invention owo sauf erreur de ma part dite moi si je me trompe uwu**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey hey hey ** me revoilà après un loooooonnnnng moment x) avec la suite de mon os x) désolée de cette absence si longue j'avais le bac x) et l'inspi ne venait pas uwu alors autant dire qu'écrire une suite n'était pas possible x) mais voilà que l'inspiration refait surface pour cet os x) qui aura 2 chapitres seulement j'ai (je dois vous le dire) peur de m'engager sur une fanfic owo pour le début de la suite de l'os, je le tire d'un livre magnifique ** qui s'appelle " Le soleil est pour toi" de Jandy Nelson ^^ Début que je marquerais en _italique_**

 **Sur ce, afin de vous changer les idées, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

Adrien tournait en rond dans sa chambre, sous le regard chocolaté de sa cousine brune.

Assise dans le canapé de son jeune cousin aux cheveux de soleil, celle-ci le voyait faire les cents pas, le jeune Agreste réfléchissait à la façon dont il allait révéler ses sentiments et peut être son identité à sa Lady ce soir là.

La nuit tomba rapidement sur Paris, le froid, mordant, malgré la douceur du printemps, prit place dans la clarté de la nuit de la capitale.

Le jeune blond aux yeux d'émeraude cogitait dans son esprit, il ne cessait de chercher une solution, mais rien ne venait, finalement ce fut sa cousine qui le sortit de sa longue réflexion.

-Ad, je sais que tu cherches une façon de dire à ta Lady tes sentiments mais il faudrait faire vite, tu m'as dis que ta patrouille était à 21h30 il est 20h30 mon grand, tu pourrais peu être lui écrire une lettre et lui donner en main propre afin qu'elle la lise et te dise(donne) une réponse? tu ne penses pas que ça serait une bonne idée au lieu de te faire du mal à tourner en rond ?

Adrien considéra alors la proposition de sa brune cousine, il voulait se déclarer de vives voix, mais il était tellement nerveux qu'il avait peur que les mots ne puissent pas sortir, alors la lettre lui sembla la meilleur option, il n'avait qu'à écrire. Alors c'était sans plus tarder que le jeune adonis à la chevelure d'or s'attela à l'écriture de sa lettre. Le jeune homme avait quand même décidé de parler à sa Lady.

Sophie salua le comportement de son cousin qui voulait absolument dire ses sentiments à sa Lady.

-Merci Soph, fit il finissant sa lettre à sa belle héroïne, j'espère que cette lettre sera ma chance, dit il (tout en) rangeant la lettre dans une enveloppe, le jeune Agreste regardait l'horloge de son ordinateur, constatant qu'il avait terminé à temps sa lettre.

-Allez va, rit doucement la jeune femme, va donc rejoindre ta dulcinée

-Compte sur moi Soph, Plagg transforme moi ! le petit kwami fit alors son office Adrien sortit par sa fenêtre.

Le jeune blond aux yeux d'émeraude se posta au lieu de rendez vous et attendit sa Lady.

Cette dernière arriva quelques minutes plus tard avec des vêtements chauds dans les bras.

-J'ai pensé que tu aurais froid, fit t'elle en rougissant tout en lui tendant une cape de couleur noire qui comportait une capuche. Adrien surpris, sourit à sa Lady il prit le vêtement chaud que lui tendait la belle jeune femme et l'enfila, le jeune blond respira la douce odeur sucrée qui se dégageait du vêtement.

-C'est toi qui l'a fait ma Lady? J'adore. Dit t'il en souriant tendrement.

-Oui, rougit t'elle, c'est pas grand-chose, ajouta t'elle, se cachant dans sa cape rouge à pois noirs.

Quelques minutes après avoir commencé à patrouiller Adrien brisa le silence.

-Ma Lady, étant donné que la soirée s'annonce plutôt calme, je voudrais t'apprendre quelque chose.

Commença t'il en marchant tranquillement sur le toit où ils se tenaient tous les deux.

 _Platon avait une théorie selon laquelle il existait autrefois des êtres dotés de quatre jambes, quatre bras et deux têtes._

 _Ils étaient parfaitement indépendants, heureux et puissants. Trop puissant au goût de Zeus, qui les a coupés en deux et éparpillés aux quatre coins du monde, si bien que les humains sont maintenant condamnés à rechercher éternellement leur moitié, celle qui partageait jadis leur âme. Seuls les êtres les plus chanceux retrouvent leur moitié coupée._

Tu sais ma Lady? Et je voudrais croire que je suis chanceux juste pour cette fois, je veux croire que je suis l'homme chanceux qui a retrouvé sa moitié, son âme sœur, moi qui suis la malchance, je veux croire que ta chance m'ait atteint. Depuis le commencement, je ne cesse d'apprendre à te connaître. Je ne cesse d'aimer un peu plus chaque jour ta personnalité exceptionnelle, tout ce qui fait de toi qui tu es, ma Lady. Ton visage ne cesse de me traverser l'esprit, je ne cesse de penser à toi. Auparavant je vivais dans une cage dorée, mais dès ton arrivée, j'ai été libéré, je me sens si libre à tes cotés, peu importe la fille qui se cache sous ce masque, je suis sûr et certain d'être follement amoureux de la personne merveilleuse que tu es Ladybug. Je sais que tu peux penser que je joue au fanfaron avec toi, que tout cela n'est qu'un jeux auquel je joue avec toi, que je fais aussi avec les autres filles. Mais sache, ma Lady, que tu te trompes, à mes yeux il n'y a que toi, je ne désire que toi, et je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux. Et si il y a une chose que je ne ferais pas c'est te mentir. J'ai cette lettre à te t'il en lui tendant celle-ci.

Ladybug, surprise et aussi rouge qu'une véritable rose, prit la lettre, l'ouvrit et lu son contenu où Chat noir se dévoilait comme étant Adrien, la jeune femme à la chevelure de jais laissa échapper des larmes de bonheur et de joie suite à la lecture de la lettre du jeune homme.

Marinette ne perdant pas une seule seconde à mettre fin à sa transformation dévoilant son identité, devant le sourire tendre du jeune blond, la jeune fille venant dans les bras d'Adrien le serrant contre elle, nos deux jeunes héros plongeant leurs regard l'un dans l'autre, cherchant un accord silencieux, Adrien et Marinette s'embrassant alors avec douceur et tendresse puis au bout d'un moment avec amour et passion.

-Tu sais, j'enviais le garçon dont tu me parlais sans cesse, mais quand j'ai appris qu'il était, et qu'il s'agissait de moi, un poids s'est envolé de mes épaules, j'ai senti le soulagement et le bonheur m'envahir.

C'est grâce à cela que j'ai eu le courage de te révéler

mon identité et mes sentiments. Je t'ai écrit une lettre et je t'ai avoué mes sentiments sincères dans celle-ci.

J'étais si nerveux à l'idée de te montrer mes sentiments. Mais, je n'avais aucune raison de m'en faire, car tu as répondu à mes sentiments, je me suis senti l'homme le plus chanceux de la terre, au final tu n'as pas eu à renoncer à Adrien, au fond cette idée m'a fait rire pour être honnête, car je suis le garçon dont tu es follement amoureuse. Mais tout est réglé. Et nous pouvons nous aimer librement ma Lady. Dit tendrement le jeune Agreste, déposant un délicat baiser sur la joue laiteuse de Marinette. Je peux dire que je suis chanceux, j'ai trouvé mon âme sœur, celle avec qui je partageais jadis ma vie.

Et ailleurs, dans le manoir Agreste, Sophie souriait au message de son cousin qui lui avait annoncé la bonne nouvelle.

* * *

 **En espérant que cet os vous ai plu autant qu'à moi dites moi se que vous en pensez dans les reviews ça fait toujours plaisir ** je vous aime tous.**

 **Et un énorme merci à toi Hahn tah Yhel pour la correction**


End file.
